digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Bagra Army
The is a legion of Digimon that seeks to conquer the Digital World. The army is led by Bagramon, under whom the rule. The Bagra Army has a standing army in each of the Digital World's Zones, each led by a commander that answers directly to one of the Head Officers. These commanders, as well as some of the army's powerful living weapons, are often able to digivolve to higher forms by absorbing the data of their subordinates. The Bagra Army also has some form of nobility, although they are outranked by the Head Officers. Members Bagramon Bagramon is the supreme leader of the evil Bagra Army empire. Although he was originally a high-ranking Angel Digimon that ruled over death, he despaired against the unreasonable justice of the world and rebelled against God. He then received the scourge of God and eternally lost one of his eyes and half of his body, and has since replaced that half with an artificial body cut from a ghostly tree. His right arm catches hold of ghostly forms, and the large ruby that he replaced his eye with allows him to observe anywhere within the Digital World. Due to these, Bagramon is known across the Digital World as the "Sage of Death".[http://www.toei-anim.co.jp/tv/digimon_xw//character/v/ch20-5.html Toei Digimon Xros Wars Characters: Bagramon] Soon after Taiki and his friends arrive in the Digital World, Bagramon opens a conference call to his Head Officers to discuss the issue of the human armies. He informs them that Taiki has started a third army, Xros Heart, and that the officers must eliminate the humans at once, as he does not want them to use the power of DigiXros. Later, after being driven back by Shoutmon X4B in the Forest Zone, Tactimon reveals that his sword, the "Jatetsufūjin-maru", can only be unsealed by Bagramon. Tactimon soon returns to the Bagra Army headquarters to ask Bagramon to release the seal. Both are dismayed that the humans managed to grow powerful enough to require this, but Tactimon is excited for the epic battles to come. Shortly afterwards, DarkKnightmon obtains the power of the Darkness Loader, and becomes a critical threat to the Bagra Army. This, along with the growing power of Xros Heart and Blue Flare, forces Bagramon to descend to the earth and begin taking a more active role in the war. He summons the Three Head Officers to recount the status of the war, and comments that Lilithmon could end up as his successor, as she has collected the most Code Crowns, before re-declaring his intention to transform the Digital World into a hellish wasteland. Attacks * Astral Snatcher: Rips a living Digimon's soul from its body with his right arm, and sends it to heaven or hell as it pleases, or even places it within another Digimon's body. * Invisible Snake-eyes: Observes any location within the Digital world using his ruby-eye, allowing him to instantaneously obtain any information he wants to know. * Scarlet Blood-wine Tactimon Tactimon is a Demon Man Digimon, and the best tactician among the Head Officers. His weapon of choice is a sealed katana. He supervises MadLeomon and MachLeomon, Zanbamon, Neptunmon, AncientVolcamon, and Kongoumon. Lilithmon Lilithmon is a Demon Lord Digimon, and the most skilled manipulator among the Head Officers. She supervises IceDevimon and Lucemon, and controls the powerful but mindless Daipenmon, Machinedramon, and Arkadimon. Blastmon Blastmon is a Mineral Digimon, and the most powerful of the Head Officers. He supervises SkullScorpiomon and Musyamon , and is attended by a troupe of Vilemon. In his battle with Xros Heart in the Shinobi Zone, Blastmon's body was shattered by Shoutmon X5B, yet his head survived. Vilemon Three Vilemon attend Blastmon, acting as his servants and messengers. Damemon & Tyutyumon Damemon was accidentally born when the drifting waste data of feces in the Digital World's dust randomly combined and mutated. His partner is Tyutyumon. Lilithmon picked him up, to be used as a clown for the empire's army, and he settled down in the Bagra Army's headquarters before anyone noticed. Since is his favorite phrase, he has a bad habit of criticizing people without reading the atmosphere, regardless of the person or situation.[http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/digimon/cast/pop/bagra_06.html TV Asahi Character and Digimon: Damemon] Because he constantly says it while criticizing every little part of the imperial army, he is disliked by Tactimon and Blastmon.[http://www.toei-anim.co.jp/tv/digimon_xw/digixw_name.html Become this Digimon's Namer! campaign] Attacks * : A punch that almost always misses. *'Gun Vulcan': Launches bad-smelling objects. *'Boo~st Attack': Spreads smelly gasses as he strikes. Zone armies (anime) Green Zone * MadLeomon: A powerful, zombified warrior who serves as a general for the Bagra Army, answering to Tactimon. He is the first member of the Army to encounter Team Xros Heart, ruling the Green Zone until he was destroyed by Shoutmon x3. However, MadLeomon is later revived and purified into Leomon. ** Troopmon: Countless humanoid Digimon wearing gas-masks and rifles, and they are the regular foot soldiers of the Bagra Empire. ** Chikurimon: Floating, spiky Digimon like sea mines. ** Mammothmon: A large number of powerful, mammoth Digimon. ** Pteramon: A large number of jet/pteranodon-hybrid Digimon. ** Minotarumon: A large number of cyborg minotaur Digimon. ** Rhinomon ** Coelamon: An Ancient Fish Digimon who serves as an earth-swimming spy. ** Orochimon: An Orochi Digimon serves under MadLeomon. It is contained in a cage but released by MadLeomon in order to crush resistance in the Green Zone. MadLeomon sends it after Taiki Kudou, Zenjirou Tsurugi, and Akari Hinomoto when he discovers them in the forest, and Orochimon proceeds to trap them against a cliff-face. Before it can finish the humans off however, Shoutmon and Ballistamon intervene. Orochimon is then absorbed by MadLeomon to form MadLeomon (Orochi Mode), and when that form is defeated, Orochimon is deleted. ** Drimogemon: A drill-nosed mole Digimon used by MadLeomon to dig holes under the Village of Smiles causing bamboo spires to pop out. It was destroyed when Zenjirou threw the Star Sword at the lit area where Drimogemon is. ** Apemon: Some Apemon accompanied MadLeomon in his attack on the Village of Smiles. MadLeomon merged with three of them to become MadLeomon Final Mode hybrid. File:Troopmon b.jpg|Troopmon File:Chikurimon t.jpg|Chikurimon File:Mammothmon t.gif|Mammothmon File:Pteramon t.jpg|Pteramon File:Minotarumon t.gif|Minotarumon File:Rhinomon b.jpg|Rhinomon File:Coelamon t.gif|Coelamon File:Orochimon b.jpg|Orochimon File:Drimogemon t.gif|Drimogemon File:Apemon t.gif|Apemon Island Zone * Neptunmon: He serves as a general of the Bagra Empire's sea army and serves under Tactimon. He rules in the Island Zone and seeks the Island Zone's Code Crown. Neptunmon leads his army to find the Island Zone's Code Crown. He held Archelomon hostage in an attempt to acquire the Code Crown and later DigiMemories from Team Xros Heart. He is later destroyed by Shoutmon X4 when he made his Kings Bite spear attack Neptunmon. ** Mantaraymon: Giant manta ray Digimon that wear aircraft carrier-style harnesses and transport Neptunmon's army. Mantaraymon are the size of large battleships and are equipped with heavy cannons and even have control rooms. ** Gizamon: A large number of spike-backed frog-like Digimon under Neptunmon's command. One serves as Neptunemon's right hand man. ** Divermon: A large number of fishman-like Digimon. Some are used to pilot the Mantaraymon. ** Octomon: A giant octopus Digimon that wields a sword and ink gun. ** Flymon: A bunch of fly Digimon that work for Neptunemon. ** Ebidramon: A shrimp-like Digimon. ** Seadramon: A bunch of sea dragon Digimon that work for Neptunemon. File:Mantaraymon t.jpg|Mantaraymon File:Gizamon t.gif|Gizamon File:Divermon t.gif|Divermon File:Octomon t.gif|Octomon File:Flymon t.gif|Flymon File:Ebidramon t.gif|Ebidramon File:Seadramon t.png|Seadramon Magma Zone * AncientVolcamon: One of the strongest Digimon in the Bagra Army. He rules the Magma Zone while being kept calm until his power is needed. ** SkullMeramon: A fire-elemental Digimon who serves as a lieutenant under AncientVolcamon. ** BlueMeramon: A blue fiery Digimon who was SkullMeramon's right-hand man. He later helped Xros Heart to escape. He sacrifices his life to protect Dorulumon from SkullMeramon's attack. ** Meramon: A bunch of fiery Digimon that makes up AncientVolcamon's army. ** Frigimon: Some were used by SkullMeramon to keep AncientVolcamon from erupting. File:SkullMeramon t.png|SkullMeramon File:BlueMeramon t.png|BlueMeramon File:Meramon t.gif|Meramon File:Frigimon t.gif|Frigimon Lake Zone * IceDevimon: IceDevimon is one of Lilithmon's servants. He leads an army of Icemon and Troopmon into attacking the Lake Zone. After the "defrost" of Daipenmon, he is sealed in its blue popsicle. ** Icemon: A large group of icy Digimon that forms IceDevimon's army. ** Troopmon: Hold ice-bazookas and forms part of the army. ** Pteramon: Some were shown carrying the Icemon in IceDevimon's army. * Daipenmon: Originally sealed in the thick ice, Daipenmon is released under Lilithmon's order. It then sealed IceDevimon in its blue Kakikaki-kun and replaced him to command the attack. It combines with IceDevimon into IceDevimon-Daipenmon Enhancement Absorbent under the influence of Lilithmon's power, but was destroyed by Shoutmon X4K with its Burning Star Crusher. File:Icemon t.jpg|Icemon File:Troopmon b.jpg|Troopmon File:Pteramon t.jpg|Pteramon File:Daipenmon t.jpg|Daipenmon Sand Zone Several SkullScorpiomon serve under Blastmon and Lilithmon. They are led by Lord SkullScorpiomon, a grey SkullScorpiomon that is murdered by Lilithmon when it gives an unsatisfactory report. The other SkullScorpiomon are devoured by Machinedramon, giving it the energy to digivolve to HiMugendramon. Heaven Zone On Lilithmon's orders, Lucemon Chaos Mode takes on his Lucemon form and poses as a citizen of the Heaven Zone, espousing love and mercy to counter GuardiAngemon's calls for extreme justice. He pretends to be a friend of Xros Heart, and uses their situation to engender support for himself and disdain for GuardiAngemon among the populace, gaining him the presidency. However, as soon as he is coronated and receives the power to summon the zone's Code Crown, he returns to his true form and rips the zone in two, revealing the castle that holds the Code Crown, as well as a giant orb of dark power. Although Shoutmon X4B and Shakkoumon are able to defeat Lucemon and retrieve the Code Crown, he survives and kidnaps Nene, who was siphoning the dark power for her own use. However, he absorbs too much of the dark power, transforming him against his will into Lucemon Shadowlord Mode. Forest Zone Kongoumon is a general in the Bagra Army's Forest Zone branch and a servant of Tactimon. When the Digidestined arrive at the Forest Zone, they are eventually ambushed by Kongoumon and his minions, the MegaKabuterimon (Blue). * MegaKabuterimon (Blue): A group of Insect Digimon. * GranKuwagamon: A swarm of Insect Digimon serving as Kongoumon's air force. File:MegaKabuterimon (Blue) t.gif|MegaKabuterimon (Blue) File:GranKuwagamon t.gif|GranKuwagamon Shinobi Zone Musyamon is a general in the Bagra Army's Shinobi Zone branch, serves under Blastmon. * Shurimon: A recolored Shurimon serves as Musyamon's right-hand man. * Etemon: A bunch of Etemon make up Shurimon's shadow ninja army. * Kotemon: A Kotemon serves as one of the guards of Musyamon's palace. * Asuramon: An Asuramon is a member of Musyamon's army. * Gaiomon: A Gaiomon is a member of Musyamon's army. * Ninjamon: A bunch of Ninjamon make up Musyamon's army. * Caturamon: A Caturamon serves as one of the guards of Musyamon's palace. * Kabukimon: A Kabukimon serves as one of the guards of Musyamon's palace. File:Shurimon b.jpg|Shurimon File:Etemon t.gif|Etemon File:Kotemon b.jpg|Kotemon File:Asuramon b.jpg|Asuramon File:Gaiomon b.jpg|Gaiomon File:Ninjamon t.gif|Ninjamon File:Caturamon t.gif|Caturamon File:Kabukimon b.jpg|Kabukimon Sweets Zone Matadormon serves as the general of the Sweets Zone and is a servant of Tactimon. He loves sweets and set up an underground complex to awaken Brakedramon. Though he suceeds in bringing Brakedramon to life, Matadormon is destroyed along with it by Shoutmon x5. * Monzaemon: A bunch of Monzaemon make up Matadormon's army. * WaruMonzaemon: A WaruMonzaemon serves as the henchman of Matadormon and serves as his head pastry chef. He absorbed most of the Monzaemon soldiers to become GigaWaruMonzaemon. * Troopmon: Some Troopmon guarded the prison where the pastry chefs where kept. * Raremon: Orginally prisoners of Matadormon who were transformed into mindless sentries that attack any intruder in the underground complex. * Brakedramon: A weapon of mass destruction in the depths of the Sweets Zone that Matardomon wanted to awake by absorbing the citiziens' data. It also had Cutemon's parents in a glass pod on its underside so it can regenerate. File:Monzaemon t.gif|Monzaemon File:WaruMonzaemon t.jpg|WaruMonzaemon Troopmon b.jpg|Troopmon Raremon t.gif|Raremon Brakedramon t.jpg|Brakedramon Sword Zone A corrupted Grademon served as the general of the Sword Zone prior to being defeated by Xros Heart. He was then purified by the Code Crown, and sacrified himself to destroy Tactimon's tower. * Dinohyumon: * Troopmon: File:Dinohyumon t.gif|Dinohyumon File:Troopmon b.jpg|Troopmon Other members * Ebemon: A cyborg alien Digimon who can take control of other Digimons' minds. It works for Lilithmon, and is responsible for the destruction of the Goddess's Warriors, under Lilithmon's orders. When she arrived in the Sand Zone, Lilithmon had Ebemon brainwash the Digimon of Xros Heart, but Ebemon was destroyed by Baalmon and Xros Heart in the end. * Machinedramon: A massive yet dimwitted mechanical dragon Digimon that was summoned to the Sand Zone by Lilithmon. During battle, it ate some SkullScorpiomon to become HiMugendramon, but is soon destroyed by Beelzemon and Shoutmon X4K. * Arkadimon: An Arkadimon was unleashed by Lilithmon to separate Taiki from the rest of Team Xros Heart. * Bulbmon: A Bulbmon accompanied Blastmon and his army of Mammothmon and Tankmon in his fight with Kiriha in the Disc Zone. File:Ebemon t.jpg|Ebemon File:Machinedramon t.gif|Machinedramon File:6-14_01.png|HiMugendramon Zone armies (manga) Green Zone * MachLeomon: A Digimon similar to MadLeomon who serves as the Green Zone ruler in the manga. ** Rhinomon ** Missimon ** Drimogemon File:Rhinomon b.jpg|Rhinomon File:Missimon b.jpg|Missimon File:Drimogemon t.gif|Drimogemon Snow Zone * Zanbamon ** Musyamon ** Mammothmon ** Troopmon ** Chikurimon File:Musyamon t.gif|Muysamon File:Mammothmon t.gif|Mammothmon File:Troopmon b.jpg|Troopmon File:Chikurimon t.jpg|Chikurimon Island Zone While Xros Heart, Blue Flare, and Tactimon prepare to fight in the Snow Zone, Nene's Twilight army is relaxing in the Island Zone, having obliterated Neptunmon and his troops. The smoking remains of Neptunmon, his Mantaraymon fleet, his Octomon, and his Divermon soldiers smolder as Nene and her Digimon discuss where to go next. File:Mantaraymon t.jpg|Mantaraymon File:Octomon t.gif|Octomon File:Divermon t.gif|Divermon Sweets Zone * Weddinmon: A Digimon who serves as the Sweets Zone ruler, later absorbing her followers to become Reverse Weddinmon. ** Shortmon ** Candlemon File:XW-06 05 1.jpg|Shortmon File:Candlemon t.jpg|Candlemon Former members Notes and References Category:Organizations in Digimon Category:Antagonists